Communication networks generally function to move data from a source to a destination through a network of nodes interconnected by point-to-point links. The links may be bi-directional communication paths between two interconnected nodes within the network. Data may be transmitted in packets and routed through intermediate nodes (e.g., routers and switches between a source and a destination in the network). Routing protocols implemented within the nodes of a network allow one or more components, devices, or modules of the node to correctly direct data to its appropriate next destination. The transmission of data from a source to a destination in a network may be part of a point-to-point communication in which the source is directing the transmission at a single destination. The transmission of data to a source may also be part of a multicast transmission in which the source is directing the transmission to multiple destinations.